Don't Cry
by tsukikomew
Summary: The missing scene in the third season premiere when Damon and Elena argue over Stefan.  Rated M for adult situations.  Delena fun! Entry for Fandoms 4 Texas Wildfire Relief.


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

It had been a really long day for both of them but it wasn't like either of them to fully admit it. Damon had driven back to the Boarding House in a cloud of guilt after Andie had died because of him. She had been a warning, an omen of things to come and a reminder of how things had changed. Stefan was gone to them and the sooner they both accepted it the better.

He had been like this once before and Damon thought back to those days back during the Roaring 20s. It had been one of his own dark periods as he followed Stefan from city to city, cleaning up his messes. That damn victim list had grown exponentially over those years but Damon knew he had kept many more alive when Stefan wasn't paying attention.

Stefan had somehow managed to grow much more calculating since the last time the switch had been flipped. He never would have gone after Andie even back when he was at his worst in the 20s. Then it would have been a stake to the stomach or a still warm heart on the porch. How had he lost his way so badly?

Damon shook it from his mind as he walked up the steps, losing himself in the pumping music of the party. It seemed to be going strong and he hoped Elena was having a good time. She could use a party. For one more day she would not know just how bad things were with Stefan. Maybe he would tell her tomorrow.

"Hey! You missed the cake!" Caroline said as she brushed past him. She was following her werewolf and he sensed their impending sexual encounter. He clutched the bottle of alcohol and considered drowning his night in it but realized it was the cheap stuff. He would need his favorite if he wanted to get truly drunk.

The steps were an obstacle course as he brushed past large groups of people. He bypassed room after room of teens getting it on in someone else's house…his house. He passed the doors where ecstasy and other drugs were being experimented with. Frankly he didn't care. He couldn't make himself care.

His bedroom door loomed ominously in front of him and he heard the steady thrumming of a familiar heartbeat on the other side. It was pumping quickly and he knew he was either going to find a pissed off Elena (boooo) or a horny, naked Elena (yippie). He knew it was a 99.9/0.1 split in the odds. Maybe if he drank enough he could at least imagine the other outcome.

The door clicked behind him as he stared at the hardwood. His eyes were shut as he tried to stave off her rant but she powered right past him. He could hear it in the way her shoes clicked against the floor and in the way her dress swirled around her thighs.

"What are you doing here?" He said quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you keep it a secret?" She asked furiously as she shook his obsession in front of him. He saw the other newspaper clippings on the bed and watched as two slid to the floor. He sighed heavily.

"Can we not do this right now? I'm having a really bad night," He said as he pushed away from the door. Elena continued to gesture with the papers as he stood there. He knew it was a losing battle. She'd get her feelings out whether he wanted to listen or not. He might as well just let her vent and then crawl into bed.

"All summer, every single time I came to you with a lead you made me feel like an idiot for having hope," she said furiously. Wow, he hadn't been expecting that one. She was ridiculously naive sometimes but seriously?

"You were an idiot. We both were," he clarified as he moved to stand in front of her. She put a hand on his chest, fingers sliding over the silky blue shirt in an angry caress. He paused to watch the anger in her eyes and the heaving of her breasts.

"Tell me what you know Damon," she demanded. He looked at her incredulously. How could she even ask him what he knew? Did she think he'd actually reveal all his secrets? While he never lied, he always kept things back. The total truth would only cause problems.

"I know you need to get back to your party Elena," he said with a defeated sigh. He brushed past her but Elena whirled to him angrily.

"We're supposed to be in this together. Why didn't you tell me you've been tracking Klaus's victims?"

"Because they're not Klaus's victims Elena! They're Stefan's!" He said as he turned to face her once more. He saw the confusion in her eyes at his words and he realized she was still in denial.

"What?"

"He's left a trail of body parts up and down the eastern seaboard," Damon replied.

"No. You're wrong," she whispered. He stared at her like she'd lost her mind but powered on anyway. The anger was blinding. The guilt was crushing.

"I've seen it happen before. He's flipped the switch. Full-blown-ripper!" He said.

"Stop it Damon!" Elena entreated.

"No, you stop Elena. Stop looking for him! Stop waiting for him to come home! Just Stop!" Elena stood there silently as he continued. "Stefan's gone and he's not coming back! Not in your lifetime!"

It was the knife in the heart for her. He paused in his anger as he saw the devastation in her eyes. There was no anger anymore, only despair. Until this moment he had at least helped her believe indirectly but now she had nothing. Her hope couldn't hold her anymore.

The regret slid across his features. Once again he was hurting her and he hated himself. How could he hurt one of the only people who put up with him? How could she forgive him again for his harsh words? He looked apologetic as he slid past her. She stood completely still as the door clicked shut. Only then did she clutch at her necklace and let the tears gather.

All summer she had believed he would come to her. She would be getting ready for bed and he would come in through the window. She would open the door to go somewhere and he would be there. She would turn eighteen and he would be there helping her get ready. She had never really let herself believe he was gone. He couldn't be. He was Stefan.

He was the one who had saved her time and time again. He was always there. Even on human blood he had tried to protect her. He was always trying to protect her and now...he was off hurting people. She sniffled as she tugged on the necklace until the clasp gave way. It fell to the floor and she reached up to wipe at the lone tear escaping her eyes.

"Don't," he said as he wiped the tear from her cheek. Her eyes slid to meet his and he smiled in that hauntingly familiar way. His hands were soft as he pulled her against him. She went willingly as he held her.

It was a familiar embrace, one that had haunted her dreams for weeks. She could remember his touch as his fingers ran over her back. Her lips tingled from the memory of his soft kiss. Her blood sang to reach him as his cool skin met her overheated body. She broke then, tears pouring out in embarrassing rivers.

He soothed her gently as she held him to her. He wouldn't pull away, not when she needed him like this. He repeated the word softly over and over as if trying to convince himself she was still here.

"I knew you'd come. I just...I knew you'd come back," she whispered against his shirt. He chuckled as she tripped on the necklace and fell more tightly into his arms. They fell against the bed, the sheets of newspaper sliding to the floor as he slid her to the bed beside him.

"I'll always come. I...told you I wouldn't lose you," Damon whispered. She looked up into his eyes and saw, for a second, his vulnerability. For a moment he was in pain and needed comfort. For a moment he was a lost boy and he needed her to ground him. Her fingers slid into his hair and they watched each other for a long time.

"Damon..." she whispered as she moved to meet his lips. This kiss was soft just like their first kiss. It was desperate but it was hesitant as if they were testing the water. His hands stayed still as she rested her lips against his. His eyes closed finally under her stare and he let himself commit this moment to memory.

She took the first step as her fingers tightened in his hair and she slid one of her legs between his. He heard her shoes clatter to the floor as she rolled him onto his back. Her soft body followed his as she met him for another kiss. His hands slid to her hips as he let her dominate their movements.

His fingers trailed up to her until he could slide her body up, his lips kissing down her neck. He spent a long time on the faint line where the necklace had lain. She moaned softly when his tongue darted out to trace her collar bone. At the sound she was quickly rolled onto her back as he nestled himself between her thighs. Her fingers tore at the buttons of his shirt and he ripped the material off him.

He made a move to fall back against her but her palms stopped him. They pushed against his chest until he remained kneeling between her knees. Her fingers traced over each line and muscle as she acquainted herself with his body. He watched her eyes for signs he should move away but what he saw was slightly unexpected.

Her lips parted as his muscles flexed under her questing fingers. Her eyes dilated and he saw the blush rise in her cheeks. He heard her heart thrum as he smelled the beginnings of her arousal. She met his eyes then and he smirked playfully. She giggled as he slid his hands to cover hers, linking their fingers. He pushed her hands over her head as he slid down to claim her.

Her body arched against his as she tried to free her hands. He chuckled at her enthusiasm as she writhed against him like a kitten. He kneeled back and tugged her into a sitting position as he plucked at her dress. The white material slid over her body and he watched with fascination as her breasts bounced lightly from the movement.

They were perfect for him. He had seen plenty of perfect breasts in his life. There were large and cushioning, small and rounded, and the perfect middle ground. He had seen non-existent breasts and those so enhanced they bordered on obscene. He had experienced vampires and humans alike, young and old but never had he expected this.

They filled his hands perfectly, her pert nipples rubbing against his palms. She breathed a soft moan as he pushed her back against his sheets. She tumbled back against his pillows, her hair splayed and her body trembling. He slid down her body to meet where his hands had gamed. One suckle, one lick and she was shuddering beneath him. Her fingers were gentle as they slid over his shoulders.

"Damon," she whispered. He nuzzled her softly when he heard the passion in her voice. She said his name quietly as he played with her, using his talents to make her forget about everything. He wasn't good for much but he could make her forget even if it was only for a night.

"Are you sure Elena?" he asked softly. He met her gaze fully, watching for the slightest indication she was having second thoughts. Her answer was to wrap her legs around his hips effectively keeping him against her. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss her again, her tongue greeting his.

"Take off your pants," she demanded against his lips. He smiled against her mouth as reached down to tug at his belt. He slid from her until he was standing at the bottom of his four-poster bed. He smirked at her, lips curling up in manner that spoke of sex to come. He trailed a finger down his torso until he reached his belt, watching as her eyes followed intently.

His fingers slipped to the buckle and he whipped it off of him, throwing it to the ground. His eyes never left hers and he watched her swollen lips part in arousal when he unbuttoned the top button on his pants. You could hear a pin drop when he unzipped his pants and allowed them to fall to his ankles.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she saw his erection bounce free. His lips curled once more as he crawled up the bed to her, one hand sliding over her stomach to tug at her underwear. Her legs slid over his silken sheets as he pulled the white lace from her. Her hands grasped the back of his neck as she kissed him.

His hands were braced around her body as she controlled their movements. His right knee was between her legs and she slid their softness against his muscular thigh. He groaned as she slid her hands down his body to wrap around his waist. He cupped her cheek with his hand as he kissed her gently, sucking in her soft moans with pleasure.

His hand slid down her body to cup her wetness, one finger slipping inside her. She bucked helplessly against his hand as he held her down against the mattress. His eyes held hers in an unshakeable grip as she cried out in pleasure. He moved his face so his lips would brush hers every time she cried out, their eyes locked.

"Damon," she cried against his lips as he slid another finger inside. Her body was tight, wound with tension and he knew she would be wild beneath him tonight. She hadn't been thoroughly loved by a man yet. He could feel her utter innocence in the bedroom and knew Stefan had been much too reserved with her. She deserved to feel sated when she left his bed and he was determined she would remember this night always.

"Shh...enjoy it," he whispered against her lips. Her body arched again as he slid another finger into her warmth, moving them in time with the pounding music from the party downstairs. Her nails raked down his back when his erection rested against her thigh like a steel rod. Her body was quaking against his as his thumb rubbed over her, swirling where she needed it the most.

Her body erupted in shivers when she cried out, tightening around him impossibly. He kissed her as she sighed softly. A moment later her body relaxed against the plush pillows and he knew she was experiencing a weightless feeling throughout her body. Her eyes were dreamy as she experienced pleasure she hadn't before.

"Thank you," she whispered against him. He smiled against her mouth as he rolled over onto his back, pulling her body with his. Her hand slid over his chest as he let her bask in her pleasure. She looked up with a smile, a soft languorous curing of her lips that went straight to his heart.

"Anytime," he replied softly. He felt her energy returning as she slid up his body slightly. Her kisses were exploratory as her fingers crept down his body. Her index finger slid down the v-indents on his body, tickling the durable skin. She grinned at his soft intake of breath as the tips of her fingers encountered the hard brand between them.

Her fingers slid down over his hardness until she could wrap her hand around it. Her nails scraped him lightly in a harsher caress and he closed his eyes from the sensation. He wasn't much of a love-maker. He was a fucker. He was someone who loved it rough and somehow she was bridging the gap between hard and soft.

"Look at me," she commanded and his eyes shot open to meet hers. Her eyes were wide as she held his gaze. He had seen her stare down evil vampires and life/death situations but she had never looked at him like this. Her eyes held no fear, no questions as she threw herself into whatever this was.

"God Elena!" He grunted as she grew a little rougher with her movements. She paused as if she was checking to see if he liked it. His hand closed over hers and moved it again, sliding her hand with his until he groaned again. His hand fell from hers to grasp for purchase from one of the posts on his bed. His fingers dug into the old wood as she threw a leg over his thigh.

"I like feeling like I have this control over you. I wonder if this is how you feel all the time," she moaned breathlessly. He glanced at her with a confused look on his face as she leaned down to kiss his chest gently, nipping at his nipple.

His head fell back against the pillow as the pleasure built through him. He grunted out her name as his body shuddered, spilling over her hand as his hips thrust up. She giggled at his reaction as she cuddled against him, fingers wiping over the sheets gently. He smelled the mixture of their mutual pleasures on his sheets and he immediately responded in kind.

He rolled her onto her back and thrust his knee between hers, ensnaring her lips in a passionate kiss. His hands rubbed over his skin until he was grasping her hips tightly. This was the moment he'd been dreaming about for months and here she was. Her eyes were warm as they invited him inside. He could feel it around the edges, an all-access pass to her mind. Her guard was completely lowered without the protection of her necklace. He could have the answers he desired.

He slid her legs around his hips as he slid closer. She stared up at him, her lips parted in wait as he watched her. Her hand slid to meet his hand on her hip and he took it into his. He linked fingers with her as he slid home, his body pulsing from the first thrust. He held still as he threw his head back committing this moment to memory.

Her hips flexed as she attempted to pull him closer but he held back. Her hands were sweaty as she slid over his torso, her fingers lightly touching his chest. He looked back down at her, body quivering because of him. She was panting as if she had just run a marathon and he noticed her eyes watching him, pleading with him softly.

He rocked his hips and she gasped, head thrown back as he moved slowly. Her neck arched up towards him and he couldn't help but bury his face against her neck. The throbbing of her blood held him as he moved slowly. His mouth fused over her jugular and he thrust in time with her heartbeat.

Every time her heartbeat picked up, he sped up. He knew how far he could take her body and he restrained himself from giving in to the screaming in his head. It was like a chant, 'bite her, bite her, bite her,' but he held back. He comforted himself with nibbling on her jugular, licking it softly when he felt her needing softness.

"Damon, please!" She cried above him. Her fingers tugged at his hair until he met her in a searing kiss. She cried out, her eyes rolling back her body tightened around his. Her hands fell away from his as she relaxed against his sheets. He rolled his hips as he set his own pace as he strove for that final release.

He fell to the bed beside her as he tried to catch his breath as she lay there unresponsive. He finally rolled to slide one hand on her stomach as he watched her. Her eyes were closed, her body limp and relaxed. He thought he had never seen her so relaxed. Usually her body was tense for action or she was devastated and lost. Never was she just Elena, just herself.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as his hand slid up to lightly cup her breast. The pebbled nipple brushed against his thumb and he tweaked it gently. He kissed her shoulder and watched as her body sighed in relief. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she whispered. He glanced at the clock and saw it was still early...only about 9. He could give her a few hours of utter relaxation. When was the last time she had slept without dreams or nightmares? When was the last time anyone had kept watch over her while she relaxed? He could give her those few hours and he would.

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Three hours later she woke up, cuddled in his embrace and feeling as though she had slept for days. Her eyes blinked open as she nuzzled his chest softly. His one arm was wrapped tightly around her waist while his other hand caressed her body gently. As she turned to look at him she saw awareness in his eyes. He had been watching her.

He said nothing as he reached up to caress her face, cupping her jaw softly. She glanced around and noticed she was wrapped in blankets and he was keeping her comfortable. The pumping music of the party had fallen away and she listened to the sound of his breathing.

"What time is it?" she asked softly.

"Midnight. Your birthday is over. I'm sorry you missed some of it," he said quietly. She nodded a little as sat up gently. He frowned as he was presented with the curve of her back. Their moment was clearly over. Soon enough she would scream about how he took advantage or something.

"I should probably go," she whispered. He nodded a little and watched as she slid out from the sheets, her feet resting on the hardwood floor. He watched as she lifted her underwear and slid into them, standing before him in nothing but her white lace. His hand darted out to smooth over the lace and she let out a breathy moan. His fingers trailed up to cup one of her breasts as he hauled her back into bed with him.

Her legs hooked around his as he crawled on top of her, kissing her deeply. She pushed at his shoulders but he turned to stone under her fingers. All that mattered was this moment, this moment she was nearly naked beneath him. After a moment he released her and she sat up gently, standing to find her dress. It slid over her skin quickly and he watched it flutter around her.

"I should get going," she repeated.

"I figured," he answered. She turned to face him and he paused to watch a series of emotions move across her face. He watched her slide into her heels and walk over to him. She had picked up her necklace but thankfully she hadn't put it around her neck.

"It's not because I don't want to stay. I just...I need time to think. Do you understand?" She asked simply.

"Yeah. You still love him," he replied.

"Yes but I...can't just move on. I...need time. Can you wait?"

"Tomorrow we'll talk about Stefan okay?" He asked. She smiled at him and leaned down to kiss him. She kissed him deeply as a promise to return someday to finish this. She

wouldn't leave him with a hundred years of questions. She would one day answer them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Damon," she said as she neared the door.

"Happy Birthday Elena. I hope it was a good one," he said. As the door clicked shut, he heard her response.

"Definitely one I'll never forget."

-TVD-TVD-TVD-TD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-TVD-

Follow my work at http:/tsukikomew(dot) blogspot (dot) com

Follow my new story "Clue Me In" at http:/trustelenagilbert (dot) blogspot (dot) com


End file.
